Brotherly Wedgie and Love
by Inknetta134
Summary: Stan and his twin brother Ford mess around giving each other wedgies and later doing some "bonding."


I do not own Gravity Falls.

Ford and Stan were at the shack sitting on the couch looking at blue and sunny sky. It was a normal summery day in Gravity Falls. Ford had completed his research and now was just spending time with his brother. Stan was taking management for the shack again because Soos moved to California after his marriage with Melony. Stan got up and started to do stretches. Ford saw his boxers and plan to do a little prank. He grabbed the boxers and yanked them up. Stan winced of the pain that was going up his butt. Ford pulled up to his shoulders and it ripped right off from his butt. Stan blushed while Ford was laughing. Stan was really mad at him and went inside to get another pair of boxers on. Ford walked in the shack and went down into his lab. In there, Ford was reading his books about world history. Stan was in the living room watching TV. An ad caught his eye and he pay attention closely.

"Do you want to prank your friend or family member? Well say no more and introducing the wedgie machine. It can reached up to 100 feet of length to reach in and pull your victims underwear. Buy it now for only $199.99."

Stan immediately ordered one and got it in 3 hours. He set it up and was ready for the ultimate revenge on his brother. Stan called up his brother and said lunch was ready. Ford came up and went to the table. He sat down and waited for the food.

"Stanley, where's the food?"

"Food? Oh, hold on."

Stan pressed the button and Ford was confused. The machine that was sitting on the table in the living room reach out and pulled Ford's boxers. The underwear was being pulled horizontally, crushing his parts. After 2 minutes of pain and Stan laughing hard, they ripped, having the machine hold the pink fabric of the boxers. Ford got generally angry at Stan and went to get another pair of underwear on. Ford went to Stan and punched him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You really got a machine just to wedgie me? You're pretty pathetic, Stanley," Ford said, laughing.

"Oh yeah? How about this?" Stan said as he turned Ford around and gave him a killer wedgie. Stan ripped them right off and threw the purple fabric on the floor.

"Hardly impressive." Ford said as he kicked Stan in the nuts.

Stan fell to the ground and Ford sat in front of him. He bent over and grabbed his boxers pulling them up. They ripped after what seemed like 3 minutes and it finally ripped.

"Ok that's it!" Stan said as he ran up to his room.

Stan got another pair of boxers and ran down to find Ford. He couldn't find Ford and looked around. Ford was in his room, putting on another pair of boxers. Stan looked at the machine and it started to act weird. Stan ran the manual and it said "It will turn into a robot, if left on for more than 20 minutes."

Ford came down to see the robot to start forming. It was a robot with the standard things on it. The robot started to move toward them. Ford and Stan started to run away, but it caught their boxers and dragged them back. It pulled them up, giving them massive wedgies. Ford had tears and was wincing, while Stan was as red as a tomato. Both of the underwear ripped and the robot started making tighty whities for them. They were getting scared of the robot that they had to think of something quick. Stan got up and ran away as fast as he could to destroy it, while Ford was sitting there in horror, seeing the underwear it was making. He could remember getting wedgies everyday when he was in school and every time he wore them. The robot got his pants off and put on the underwear. The size of it was two times as small than his usual size. It was squeezing and crushing his parts. The robot threw his pants to the side and started to wedgie Ford. Ford was having tears coming down and down faster and couldn't stand it no more. He started squealing and shrieking out the pain he was in at the moment. The robot walked to the coat hanger and hang him there. It started to pull him down causing Ford to get louder and louder with the increasing pain he was getting. He felt a little warmth in his underwear, realizing he wet himself. Ford was so embarrassed of what was happening. Then the robot unhooked Ford and gave him an atomic one. Ford kept on shivering and was in so much pain. The robot grabbed one of the leg holes and went to the roof. Stan was getting his weapons and was ready to fight it. He went down to the living room to see it wasn't there. He saw Ford's pants and decided to go outside. Stan saw them up on the roof as the robot hooked Ford on the highest point of the shack.

"Don't worry, Sixer. I'm coming." Stan said as he climbed up to the roof.

"It...took...you...long...enough. JUST HURRY UP HERE. My parts can't stand this anymore."

Stan made it to the top and the robot was guarding Ford. The robot formed a spear in his right hand and a shield on his left hand. Stan had guns in his hand and chainsaws on his feet. Stan started punching him but it kept blocking his punches with its shield. The robot attacked him with its spear. It did three stabs in the stomach causing Stan to bleed. Stan fell to his knees and used his chainsaws and tried to cut it up. Stan also shot bullets at its face causing the robot to malfunction. It exploded leaving robot pieces to rot. Stan went to Ford and unhooked him. Ford was crying and hugged Stan.

"Thank you, Stanley. You really do love me. My parts are feeling real sore right now. Could you get me to bed and some ice?"

"Sure, Stanford. I'll do anything for you right now. I'm sorry. I went overboard, but know that I love you always," Stan said as he kissed him on the cheek.

Ford smiled and chuckled. Stan got him to bed and got him ice on his crotch.

STOP READING HERE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THINGS! IF YOU READ THE NEXT PART, YOU ARE READING IT AT YOUR OWN RISK. IT IS NOT MY FAULT IF YOU GET DRAMATIZED AT THE NEXT OART YOU READ! ENJOY IT IF YOU'RE GOING TO READ IT!

"Stanley, Could put it in my pants?"

"Uh, can't you do that yourself?"

"Just do it for me."

"Okay okay. Sheesh."

Stan pulled down his pants to expose his tighty whities and saw that there was red everywhere around his crotch.

"Now I see why you want me to put ice for you there."

Stan put ice on his crotch and stared at him. Ford felt relieved and went to sleep. Stan stared at him, looking at him like he was the sexiest person he ever met. Stan was reaching his hand out, but he tried to resist. He couldn't resist it anymore. He got on top of Ford and squeezed his cock. Ford's eyes widen and saw that Stan was in his face.

"Stanley, Wh-what are you doing? That feels so good."

"Do you want me to go a little more intense?"

"Yes, bang me harder!"

"Alright."

Stan went in for a kiss. He felt the warm and smooth lips of his. Ford pulled him down and they tangled there feet and hugged. They both stripped down to their underwear and did intense kissing. Ford squeezed Stan's cock through his boxers. It felt warm and squeezed it harder. Stan stopped to take a breath and continued to kiss him. Ford flipped both of them and pulled out of the kiss. He went to the nipples and sucked on it. They finally tore off their underwear leaving them in a fabulous state.

"Ford, this feels so good. I think I'm going to be cumming soon. OOOHHHOOO."

"Oh let me kiss you on both cheeks." Ford said as he kissed them on both sides twice.

"I'll bang you harder."

"FUCK ME HARDER, FORD. OOOHHHOOO."

Ford stopped sucking his nipples and thrust into his warm and juicy cock. It felt so good to Stan. Ford thrust in harder, sucking it faster. Ford got on one side of the bed and Stan on the other. Ford put in his cock in Stan's butt and started licking his neck. They had saliva all over their mouth, drooling all over their face. Stan started groaning, feeling Ford's warm tongue going against his soft neck. Ford bit it and Stan let out a loud yelp.

"That felt so good, Fordsy. Now, how about I do it to you now? You sexy boy."

Ford got his cock out and turned the other way so Stan could do it to Ford. Stan put his cock in Ford's butt and started licking his sexy neck, biting it a little.

"Stanley, you-you're such a bad boy. OOOHHHOOO."

Stan did one more naughty thing to Ford which was squeezing his butt. It felt so good to Ford that he started to cum a little. After a little while, Stan got his boner out of a Ford's fine ass and got near Ford's cock. He licked it having a hot feeling to his tongue. Stan thrust into it again and sucked on it real fast and hard. Ford felt the sexiness from Stan sucking on his six inch boner. Stan stopped to breath and had drops of hot saliva land on Ford's sexy boner. Ford smiled and drooled even more.

"St-Stanley, I should give it a try, you sexy cinnamon bun."

"Whatever you say, you handsome Sixer."

They switched and Ford was sucking on Stan's cock better than him. Ford was thrusting fast feeling a nice sexy juice for him. Stan was enjoying himself. He was having a sexy time with his brother, feeling so fabulous and hotter for every second that past. Ford started to lick Stan's five inch boner and felt the warm sensation of the licks he does. Ford stopped to breath and looked at Stanley with a sexy grin.

"Shall we end this, Stanley?" Ford said sexily.

"Yes, Ford. Let's end this you sexy man."

They both were on the bed looking at each other. Stan grinned and hugged Ford kissing him even more. Ford also kissed him like he meant it. They both had their boners touching, hugging, and were squeezing each other's asses. They put a blanket over them and fell asleep.

The End

Author's note: if you made this far, congrats you like reading weird things Jk. Thanks for reading my shenanigan fanfic. Like review if you like it.


End file.
